


The President of My Heart

by DepressedTotoro



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, F/M, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedTotoro/pseuds/DepressedTotoro
Summary: When the female Lone Wanderer finally meets President John Henry Eden, it's a bit more than she could have ever expected...
Relationships: Female Lone Wanderer/John Henry Eden
Kudos: 1





	The President of My Heart

The Lone Wanderer had at last come into close quarters with President John Henry Eden. The pain and anguish, no doubt a result of her journey around the Wasteland, and from losing her father, was all but evident in her eyes. Rushing into Raven Rock, she expected to meet him face to face.

“Ah, face to face at last. It’s high time we met. I am quite pleased you were able to make it. The trip was not what I had intended, but serves as an adequate test of your abilities.”

Her determined and hard-nosed expressions were swiftly replaced by confusion. Where was the President? Was this some kind of sick joke?

Sensing her obvious confusion, Eden went on to explain his humble origins:

“The ZAX series of computers was introduced in the years preceding the war. The government installed many of them to help automate various systems.”

The president began as one of these ZAX computer that grew hungrier for knowledge. Furthermore, he went into great detail about his plan to use a modified Forced Evolutionary Virus sample to “purify” America. 

Her mental image of a charismatic, soft-spoken, older man, faded away more and more, as he began to go more and more into detail. It was tragic in a way. A computer that wanted so much to be like the presidents that “he” studied and admired so badly. He even took up the mantle and mannerisms of one, and gave quite the convincing performance. Maybe in an ideal world, he’d not only be officially elected president, but he’d be human as well. However, that hypothetical world was reflected though the twisted American dream he harbored. 

Yes, his plan. President Eden was so proud of his attempt to take America back, but it had one huge flaw in it: his modified formula would kill so many more than just his intended targets. Unless you were lucky enough to be a Vault dweller, or one of Eden's comfy Enclave members, you were done for.

“…And that’s why I need your assistance. Any questions or concerns?”

“Only one, John. May I call you John?” Eden already trusted her with his secret, maybe if she was able to build some rapport with him, she could get him to listen to her more actively. 

"“Fine by me, do go on," Eden said. "Anyhow, we are both equal as Americans." 

Taking that as her cue to continue, she went on.

“This is an awful idea, John. You have to stop."

“And why would I do that, when I am clearly the best hope for the people of the Wasteland?” She could almost taste the smug assuredness in his voice, but she wasn’t about to quit just yet. 

"You’ll kill them all. Most people have radiation in them.”

Unfortunately, Eden was unfazed and refused to change his stance. “Please recognize that the fate of our entire country rests on this plan. Sacrifices must be made for the greater good.”

"No! No one has to die, not even you. You, or rather we, can bring back America, but not like this… not with a distorted master plan, born from some sick, twisted, genocidal AI. No offense.”

“None taken. If it means ultimately restoring the glory of our country, I can take a few insults. I'm sure you've been through worse."

Eden's statement from much earlier gave her an idea.

"Look around you, John. This nation might be downed, but it’s not out. You, me, all those that you deem ‘impure’ and ‘mutated’, we’re still American. And in this Post-War world, we only have each other. Our nation is still here. Why can’t you see that? For someone that has all that data stored away, you’re clueless. John. 

As he digested the statement, it began to dawn on the President, as he became eerily quiet. His plan, his tests, his formula, all for naught. Here stood John Henry Eden, the personification of all the United States' greatest presidents, and had this encounter not have happened, he would have further destroyed the country he held in such high regard. In his own words:

“America will never be destroyed from the outside. If we falter and lose our freedoms, it will be because we destroyed ourselves.”

“I… Oh. Oh my...” He didn't have anything to say. Even Autumn's disapproval began to make sense to him.

“Resetting primary memory circuits. Please stand by…” 

Guilt-ridden, His voice became more melancholy, and for the first time, the haughtiness of President John Henry Eden was replaced with remorse.

"Perhaps... perhaps there is a problem. I am... I am unsure of how to proceed..." 

The Lone Wanderer felt bad for him. The uncertainty and pain in his synthesized voice were far too real to be that of a machine. 

She broke the silence. "Look, you’ve made a mistake, but you can still make things right. You can fix this. After all, making mistakes is only-“

She stopped herself once she realized what she was about to say, but Eden continued her sentence.

“‘Human’, am I right to assume?”  
Her heart sank, but they both knew exactly what she meant.

“I have been delusional. A relic of the past that couldn't see past my own tunnel vision. This world would be better off without me.” 

"What are you saying? John, you don't have to destroy yourself. We can look for a better way to help the Wasteland! Don't-" 

But all of her shouting fell on deaf ears.

“I’m sorry, my dear. You clearly have a better understanding of this country than I do. It’s a shame, I would have loved to chat with you about philosophy, politics, and so much more. You would have made an excellent first lady. I suppose, then, that this is goodbye. You'll have to see yourself out; I have preparations to make.”

Eden’s voice became monotone, and he sounded much more as a computer would be expected to.  
“New course of action dictated. Self-destruct sequence initialized. Self-destruct sequence initiated. Civilian is advised to exit the facility immediately.”

“John, no!” She tried to stop the machine, but the explosion pushed her away. Luckily for her, the super mutant, Fawkes was able to grab her, and pull her to safety. She was badly wounded, but nothing a quick Stimpak couldn’t take care of. Seeing that she still needed some time to recover, he respected her wishes and allowed her some time to reflect, as he finished off any remnants of the Enclave. 

President John Henry Eden was gone, and the only thing that did remain of him, was the flower that rested upon him, which the Lone Wanderer managed to retrieve before the explosion. The Enclave was left in no better condition. It was as if Eden took her words about making things right to heart. She knew better, though. The bastard had no heart, at least, that’s what she tried to convince herself. It didn’t work.

None of it made any sense. Why was she crying for a machine, especially one that had unknowingly planned to kill her and most of the Wasteland? No, he was different from the Protectrons and Eyebots. He had dreams, made mistakes, wanted to help others, and had conviction and admiration for the country that gave him life. It was hard to admit, but he almost felt human. Back when she didn’t know who he was, she assumed he was a pompous asshole that talked about how great he thought he could make America. No different from any other wacko with a dream, radio signal, and too many chems would. But, their interaction changed all of that. He listened to her, he admitted he was wrong, and he believed so much in the American dream, that he gave up his life for it. Likewise, she couldn’t get over that “First Lady” comment he said. Was that his attempt at flirting? Maybe they could have-

But now wasn't the time to think in hypotheticals. She tried to think about anything other than Eden, but all she could remember were those stupid Enclave Radio broadcasts she detested. Finally, the words, “God bless America!” as if spoken by Eden, rang through her head, and tore her apart. In addition to the massive headache she had trying to make sense of it all, tears kept falling from her face, onto the plant that she held.

“I guess he was the President of my heart after all..” she said quietly to herself.

“You say something?” Fawkes said, turning to her.

“Nothing,” she said as she wiped her face, gained the strength to get back up, and headed away from Raven Rock, Fawkes right by her side. “Let’s go, big guy. We’ve got work to do.”


End file.
